Roadkill
by Lost In Thyme
Summary: A taste of sweet revenge, 21st century style. KagomexSesshoumaru. First in the Ice ‘n’ Holy Fire Chronicles…


**Roadkill**

_Summary: A taste of sweet revenge, 21st century style. KagomexSesshoumaru. First in the Ice 'n' Holy Fire Chronicles…_

Kagome leant forward in the seat as she quickly applied the brakes, eyes intent on the road in front of her. She paused, sparing a glance for her companion. His eyes were wider than usual, and stunned from his usual frigid concentration, the youkai markings he had so carefully concealed were repainting themselves in blue veins across his face.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome murmured quietly. He did not answer her, merely gripping the folds of his robes with his claws. She stifled a giggle. His white hair swung around his face as she abruptly trod on the brakes, narrowly missing another car, which swerved, its voice a loud, angry sound as its owner applied the horn. The taiyoukai beside her jumped a little at the noise. The dark-haired miko in the driving seat grinned, and revved the car engine so that they were recklessly hurtling down the road. She glanced at the dial, glowing faintly, reading the figure the trembling spindle pointed to.

110 mph.

She grinned. This was just too fun.

The small vehicle roared around the corner, tilting dangerously onto only one set of wheels, and screeched to a stop as a traffic light glowed angry red before them. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Miko…" he warned. The respite was too brief, and as Kagome tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, the lights changed once more. Seemingly uncaring of her life, the twenty-year-old put her bare foot flat against the pedal. The car leapt forward, responding to the brutal pressure as it shot like a bullet down the avenue, veering sharply around an unwary pedestrian, and continuing its mad journey towards the shrine.

When the engine died, the click of Kagome removing the keys was ominous. She shrieked as two steel-like arms grabbed her ruthlessly and escorted her from the vehicle, running determinedly with the speed only a youkai could possess to the shade of the shrine. Sesshoumaru vaulted them both into the oblivion of the well's portal, and was quick to yank the miko onto the grass beside it.

He glared at her.

She smiled sweetly, and burst into laughter.

"A taiyoukai's wrath is not to be trifled with, miko," he said coldly. Kagome looked back at him, her face still creased in the throes of her glee.

"Well," she choked out, "it's only fair!"

He lifted a silver eyebrow. "How so?" he enquired mildly, though she could still feel his irritation simmering beneath. Her laughter died.

"You know why," she growled, sounding all of a sudden very like her mate's half-brother.

"Do I?"

The serene enquiry only served to fan her indignation.

"You dropped me from your cloud!" she retorted hotly. She detected a sliver of his dry humour glimmering in the amber gaze upon her.

"You were being insolent," he replied, flatly. Her look was incredulous.

"You can't just _drop _people from a few score miles above the ground when they _dare _to talk back to you! Besides, I'm your mate! You can't do that to me!"

"I already did," he pointed out, blasé. She punched his midriff, but far from soothing her ire, the action merely culminated in a throbbing pain in her knuckles.

"Damn youkai strength," she muttered. He continued his cool gaze. Kagome sighed, brushing a few unruly strands of hair behind her ears. Her lips twitched. "It was worth it, though, to see you so scared." Sesshoumaru's head snapped up.

"This Sesshoumaru is never 'scared," he hissed, his eyes blazing. "Only humans are subject to that particular weakness."

"Don't 'this Sesshoumaru' me," the young woman before him chided. "I say you were scared. I'm right. You were." The taiyoukai growled, and knocked her onto her back. In a moment, his body was pinning hers, and his cool breath whispered by her ear. She shivered.

"Who is afraid now, miko?" he asked smoothly. His mate lifted her face in mute invitation, and his lips crushed hers. As always, a ripple of fire danced through her, setting her every pore a-tingling. Her hands tangled in the silver mane that obscured them from view, and ran lightly through them. Her hands tangled in the silver mane that obscured them from view, and ran lightly through them. She always felt so _young _when he kissed her. Not wanting to give in just yet, she broke away.

"Roadkill," she murmured sweetly up at him. The indignant snarl that broke from his lips informed her that, while her mate was not completely immersed in 21st century Japan, he knew _perfectly _well what that meant.

* * *

Author's note: I apologise if the road hurtling was not true to Japanese streets and cars. Do the cars contain speedometers graduated in mph, like in England? I dunno, only Japan makes so many of our cars that I was wondering…

Hope you enjoyed this fluff.

Review.

Now.

… please.

:grins:


End file.
